This invention relates to mild surfactants and to cleansers comprising mild synthetic surfactants.
Personal cleansing with mild surface-active cleansing preparations has become a focus of great interest. Many people wash and scrub their skin and hair with various surface-active preparations frequently. Ideal cleansers should cleanse gently, causing little or no irritation, without defatting and overdrying after frequent routine use. Most lathering soaps, shampoos, dishwashing liquids, etc., fall short in this respect.